Normal ou pas ?
by Liyly
Summary: OS- pas de couple. Harry observe les autres enfants. Sa famille lui dit qu'il est un monstre. Voici ses pensées   ne vous fiez pas au résumé, j'arrive pas à trouver un bon résumé pour cette histoire ...


**Disclaimer: Tout est à J.K Rowling.**

**Résumé : Harry se compare aux autres enfants. D'après sa famille il n'est pas normal. Mais en quoi n'est-il pas normal ?**

**Note : Voilà un petit Os que j'ai écrit sur un coup de tête alors que normalement je devrais finir ma traduction ou écrire les trois derniers chapitres d'un dernier souffle. Mais je suis rentrée en seconde et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Cet Os m'est venu comme ça d'un seul coup !N'oubliez pas mon seul salaire est la review !  
**

* * *

Un planète : la Terre

Un continent : l'Europe

Un pays: l'Angleterre

Une ville : Little Whinning

Une rue : Privet Drive

Un numéro : 4

Tout ceci, les yeux verts le savent, il les a appris à l'école. Ces yeux émeraude, qui cachés en haut d'un arbre observent les autres enfants. Il sait très bien ce petit garçon qu'il ne devrait pas être là. A à peine 7 ans, il sait déjà que les monstres comme lui n'ont le droit que de travailler, et d'être moins bons à l'école que les gens normaux. Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute, il fait tellement chaud. Et il est tellement fatigué. Il a entendu les autres jouer. Il a vu cet arbre. Il n'a pas réfléchi. Il ne mangera pas ce soir. Comme les deux derniers soirs. Ce n'est pas grave. Il a l'habitude.

De son perchoir, ce petit garçon regarde les autres enfants jouer. Ils courent. Ils rigolent. Ils font du vélo. Et leur maman et leur papa discutent et les surveille à côté. Et les yeux verts se demandent pourquoi lui il n'a pas tout cela ? Pourquoi ils ne peu appeler personne « maman » ou « papa » ? Pourquoi il ne peut pas jouer, rire, ou faire du vélo ? Il a demandé une seule fois à sa tante, quand il avait 4 ans; mais la seule réponse qu'il a eu est un coup de poêle sur la tête et :

« Ne pose plus jamais cette question garçon, tu es un monstre, et tes parents ivres se sont misérablement écrasés dans une voiture ! »

Il n'a pas posé de questions depuis. Il croit sa tante. Elle est une personne normale. Mais alors pourquoi parfois, il entend la voix d'un homme qui dit à une femme de s'enfuir. Et pourquoi parfois il voit un éclair roux passer devant lui et supplier d'épargner un bébé. Pourquoi un rayon de la couleur de ses yeux passe devant lui et touche la femme ? Pourquoi la femme ne se relève pas ? Ces deux personnes il les connaît. Mais ce n'est pas possible, la magie n'existe pas, et ses parents étaient des bon à riens alcooliques. Alors il laisse ses rêves de côté, et se concentre sur ce qu'il voit. Des gens normaux qui vivent. Cela fait longtemps qu'il sait qu'il ne pourra jamais faire comme les autres. Il n'est pas normal. Il était triste avant. Mais plus maintenant. Après tout à quoi ça sert de vouloir quelque chose qu'on n'aura jamais ? Un petit garçon de son âge tombe. Il pleure. Sa maman vient le consoler. Il se demande ce que ça fait d'avoir une maman ? De sentir ses bras autour de lui. Il voit Dudley, son cousin, aller très très vite sur son vélo. Il aimerait bien faire du vélo. Mais il n'a pas le droit.

Il entend une voiture arriver. C'est son Oncle. Il doit rentrer. Si il est bien sage, peut-être que la punition sera moins forte.

Il est dans sa chambre. Avec son matelas, et ses amies. Une famille d'araignée. Dudley a deux grandes chambres. Mais lui n'a que le placard sous l'escalier. C'est normal. Dudley n'est pas un monstre. Lui si. Sa punition n'a pas été très forte. Il est encore privé de repas jusqu'à au moins demain soir. Si son Oncle savait que cela lui importait peu, maintenant il a l'habitude. Il a eu une gifle aussi. Mais Dudley et ses amis le frappent si souvent que cela lui importe peu.

Il n'arrive pas à dormir alors que le reste de la maison est dans les bras de Morphée depuis très longtemps. Le petit garçon aux cheveux noir de jais en désordre repense au vélo. Et il se dit qu'à cette heure-ci personne ne le verra. Personne ne le sera. Il ouvre la porte. Enfin il essaie. Sa tante l'a enfermé. Il se concentre très fort. Et le loquet s'ouvre. Il a l'habitude de le faire. C'est tellement facile. Il se dirige tout doucement vers le garage. Il voit le vélo de Dudley. Tellement facile d'accès. Il s'en approche et le touche. Il sourit. Ça l'air formidable ! Il ouvre la porte du garage le plus doucement possible. Il sort le vélo. Il butte contre la poubelle. Ça fait beaucoup de bruit. Il se fige, si son Oncle le surprend …. Personne ne se lève. Il continue. Il enfourche le vélo et essaie de pédaler. Il tombe. Il ne se fait pas mal, mais ça blesse sa fierté. Tous les enfants y arrivent, ça à l'air tellement facile ! Il réessaie. 5 fois, 10 fois, la 15ème est la bonne. Il va de plus en plus vite. Il adore la sensation du vent contre sa peau. Il oublie tous ses soucis. Il oublie qu'il est un monstre. Pour une fois il est comme les autres. Il vraiment très vite. Il y a un arbre devant lui. Il ne sait pas s'arrêter. Il a peur. Il panique. Le choc est brutal. Il perd conscience.

_Quand il se réveille, il est dans une chambre de bébé. Cette chambre il l'a connaît, il l'a voit souvent dans ses rêves. C'est la chambre où la jolie dame rousse tombe par terre. Sa maman. Il regarde autour de lui. Il voit plein de jouets, et de peluches. Deux particulières attirent son attention. Un chien noir et un loup. Elles lui sont familières. Il connaît leur nom. C'est …._

_« C'était tes peluches préférées mon chéri ! » _

_Il sursaute et se retourne, devant lui se tient un homme. Il a l'impression de se tenir devant un miroir. Il est comme lui, mais en plus grand, beaucoup plus grand. _

_« Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, Harry._

_- Papa, demande l'enfant d'une voix hésitante. »_

_Le monsieur le prend dans ses bras. Son papa. Il niche sa tête dans son cou. Il est tellement bien. Il ne veut jamais partir d'ici. Il sent une odeur familière entrer dans la pièce. Il relève la tête. Deux yeux émeraude. Comme lui. Sa maman ? _

_« Maman ? _

_- Oui mon chéri, tu ressembles tellement à ton père. Tu es le plus beau des petits garçons ! »_

_Elle le prend dans ses bras. Il est aussi bien que dans les bras de son papa. Ce dernier enroule d'ailleurs ses bras autour de sa maman. Il sait enfin ce que c'est que d'avoir un papa et une maman. Il ne veut pas partir._

_« Tu vas devoir te réveiller mon ange._

_- Non maman je ne veux pas, je veux rester avec papa et toi._

_- Oh mon petit Harry, on aimerai tellement te garder avec nous, mais tu dois te réveiller, tu es très important pour le monde, et beaucoup de personne ne se remettrai pas de ta mort, mon chéri._

_- Ce n'est pas vrai papa, je suis un monstre, personne ne m'aime._

_- Harry, qui t'a dit que tu étais un monstre ? Tu n'en ai pas un, tu es mon petit bébé, le bébé de ta maman. Et beaucoup de monde t'aime : Sirius, Rémus, Minerva, et beaucoup beaucoup d'autres personnes ! Je suis sûre que même Severus ne pourrai pas te résister. »_

_A ce moment là un raclement de gorge interrompt la conversation. Lily fait les yeux noirs à son mari._

_« Je t'interdis te dire que Severus n'a pas de cœur, James ! _

_- Oui ma chérie. »_

_Ses parents s'embrassent. C'est bizarre …. Il pensait qu'il trouverait cela dégoûtant, mais en fait, pas vraiment._

_« Tu dois te réveiller mon chéri, mais n'oublies jamais, tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es quelque un d'exceptionnel !_

_- Tu es notre fils, Harry James Potter !_

_- Je t'aime mon petit chéri._

_- Je t'aime mon fils._

_- Je t'aime maman ! Je t'aime papa !_

_Il se niche un peu plus dans le cou de maman avec les bras de papa autour de lui et il s'endort._

Quand il se réveille, il est tout seul à côté de l'arbre. Le soleil va bientôt se lever. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues. C'était un très beau rêve. Le meilleur de tous. Il voit le vélo. Il est tout abîme. Il va se faire grondé. Mais il reprend courage, après tout n'est-il pas Harry Potter, fils de James et Lily Potter ?


End file.
